Konaha South High Boarding-School
by ThE-cAndY-QueEn
Summary: Casey Yoshigato is just a crazy fun girl who is accepted to Konaha South High. She will make enemys friends and meet the wonderful boys of naruto!(: set in the modern world, just something for fun and if you dont like it... well just dont read it! also my first fanfiction so cut me some slac rated m for cussing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Konaha South High Boarding-School

**My first ever fanfic so try to be nice! Saportive critisism is well appreciated(: but if you just wanna be a meany -_- YOU CAN KISS MY BIG TOE! Sorry for any spelling errors. Like i said first ever story so if you have any ideas you wanna pass my way for the story all eaars brahhhB) I also dont know if i want to make sakura a obsessive fangirl (who ill end up hating) or someone cool and be friends wit... I mean i hate the way she use to be i mean gawwwd...(crybaby) now she is cool tho, ok anyways im rambling read and you get ice-cream:D coffee ice-cream!XP ohh ya also rate and comment you kno the drill blah blah DISLAMER I dont own naruto Kishimoto does.**

CHAP.1 NEW ARRIVAL

_*derp=_ thoughts*

"Im sure everything is going to be just fine!" Casey Yoshigato exclaimed, looked at her worried mother with mirth filled deep sea blue eyes. Erica Yoshigato's brow crinckled with a fown. It was all very convincing her daughters laid back apperiance and bright bubbly smile. If Casey was to be completely honest with herself she was scared shitless, her positive statement so well spoke she almost fooled herself...almost. But Casey needed to do this and she knew it, she needed to be positive and strong so her mother wouldn't worry. So Casey was going to approuch her new situation at Konaha South High Boarding-School with a optimistic attitude, just like her mother taught her.

Konaha South High was a high classed and high expecting school. Only the extremely rich and extremely smart were excepted. Casey look down at her cartoony batman t-shirt, the words 'i only date bad boys' printed in white and purple against bright blue acompanied by the picture of the joker, two face, and the riddler in a large pink heart. She was wearing her worn, form-fitting, comfy jeans, miss matching socks and old furr lined black almost combate like boots. Her brown naturally highlighted hair hung down brushed and simply left alone hanging between her shoulder blades. Her freckle specked pixy face adorning no makeup other than simple mascara highlighting her bright eyes, a natural blush permanently staining her high cheek bones, and simple gloss chapstick making her pink lips just a tad darker.

Seeing her own simple look made her feel inadequite for such a high class school. Casey new she was not beautiful, not ugly, but not the typical beauty you found in high classed society. She was not that impposible skinny all girls wished to be, she was thick in a good way curvy and sturdy(simply put she had a 'breeder body' as her mom like to put it.) She also however wasn't rich or very smart in her own opinion. _Stop that! _she mentally criticized, _I must be something because they requested my attendence. Now I really need to stop before mom sees how worried i am. She knows me too well. _With a mental slap Casey decided to look at the positive, to all the reasons why she had agreed to come. She was here for her family, she needed this higher education if she ever planned on accomplishing her goals.

"Are you sure you wanna do this honey?" Erica asked her, voice passing over Casey and soothing her like she always did. Casey's relationship with her mother was very close, some even found it strange(not that she cared), Erica was her stable post, her loving protector and her best friend. "Yah, Im just nervous you know, the pre-time jitters." Casey answered reassuringly a earnest smile tugging at her lips. "Alright. Now don't forget to call once you get settled and don't forget to brush every night. I'd say don't let anyone pick on you but i don't have to worry bout that(insert motherly giggle here.) Try not to punch anyone on the first day to, okay sweety?" Her mother rambled on the same things for the fifth time that day.

"Momma"

"Yes dear?"

"Your doing it again"

"Oops! My bad"

a sigh, followed by both girls giggling as they hugged, was heard.

Letting go Erica smiled a sad almost aged smile ,the smile a women at 37 could only get by having four children, and kissed Casey's fourhead. "Love you always, good luck." Casey smiled brightly picking up her bags. "Love you to infinity..." Casey states, "AND BEYOND!" both girls shouted in unison. After another quick hug Casey headed towards the large mansion like building that was now her new school. The building was at least three stories tall the outside of the building painted gray the roof, door frames, and window cills all painted a deep grassy green. Standing just outside the large metal double doors Casey breathed in a deep breath then pushed the doors open.

The inside was more extravagent than the outside! Polished marble floors gleaming, the light brightly reflecting of the high white walls. Just in the doors off to the right was a open arch-way the words 'Main office' printed above it in shining gold letters. Once In the room Casey couldn't help her jaw dropping open. In the center of the room sat a large desk a small dark hair and eyed women smiling kindly sat behind it. To the right of the room were comfy looking chairs and across in the left corner was a huge tv screen displaying the news. A small coffee table had magazines and a bowl full of fresh fruit. Behind the front desk was a large set of monitors displaying many scenes, no doubt showing all the many main hallways.

"You must be Casey. My name is Shizune, personal assistant of Principle Tsunaude. I welcome you to Konaha High and hope your stay here with us is plesent." the woman, Shizune, behind the desk smiled back "Thanks Miss Shizune im sure it will be." Her stomach doing a little flip as a thought hit her ,_Dear god! i must stand out really bad(insert mental slap) no, no its the middle of the year im sure they aren't expecting any new students other than me. _Her nerves were really getting to her. "Come this way please, I'll take you to Lady Tsunaude." Shizune bowed and without waiting for a reply headed threw the only other door in the office. Tsunaude's office was rather large the walls painted a calming maroon the picture of a ninja printed against it, the words 'GO NINJAS' also written in a deep green.(The school mascots are the ninjas btw.)

Lady Tsunaude's desk was stacked high with bundles of paperwork some stacks even lay on the floor on both sides. Sake bottles scattered about randomly some empty some only half full. The priciple herself lay resting against her fist a bored look on her face. Sake bottle resting in the other hand. _Wow. _"Lady Tsunaude," Shizune said her voice strained as it tried to sound calm and sweet came out as irritated and impatient. The addressed woman looked up a small blush on her cheeks from the alcohol. Tsunaude's whole face brightened as she spotted Casey standing a little wide eyed in the doorway. "Ahh, Casey so glad you came" she exclaimed standing and surprising her with a large almost painful hug. Casey was taken aback by the elder womens behavior until something came to her, _Ahh yes, momma and Miss Tsunaude are old friends. _Smiling sweetly she replied with "Yes, me too Lady Tsunaude. Im rather excited to see what this will be like."

Not entirely a lie, Casey was rather excitted just that 'oh boy here we go chaa!... man i think imma get sick' kind of excited. This being her second year of high school, it still felt like when she was a freshman however, because it was her first year ever staying at a boarding school. Tsunaude smiled back returning to her desk and grabbing a few papers. "Here i wont keep you. The students are still in 2nd so it should give you a chance to get to your room without a rush. Building 9A, room 7 by the way." handing over the papers she continued, "The rules are in that packet. Yes you must follow them all to the letter, and i hope you enjoy your stay with us." Nodding her understanding Casey bowed and left with Miss Shizune. Back in the front office Shizune buzzed for a young girl named Tenten Kunai, who was apparently her roommate.

After only a few minutes Casey's roommate, Tenten was it, entered the office. Tenten was a slender, tall, athletic girl with deep brown hair resting atop her head in two buns on either side. Her bangs falling at either side framing her face. Her tanned skin and clear-fawn colored eyes made her seem like a perfect model. But her way of dress pressed otherwise, Tenten was a sports lover and it showed. She was clad in running shoes, black loose gym shorts, and a plain white t-shirt sporting the school maskot and symble the text indicated she was on the softball team. "Whats up?" Tenten asked casually leaning in the doorway.

"Your new roommate has arrived. I'd like you to show her around, Ive also excused you for the rest of the class period." Shizune answered in her buisness like tone pointing slightly in Caseys dirrection. What Tenten saw made her smile. Casey was sitting in one of the chairs in the office corner, she was slumped back in the seat completely at ease. Her body turned slighty sideways and her right leg flung over the arm rest carelessly. The whole apperance of the girl screamed in the simplist answer posible 'i dont give a fuck'. A piece of paper fluttering above her head, and everytime it tried to slide back to earth she would blow softly sending it swirling upward. There was also a michevious glint to her, it was odvious to Tenten that Casey was a prankster(after all she is friends with Naruto she would know.)

Feeling eyes on her, Casey turned her head. Finding Tenten watching her with laughter in her eyes Casey smiled waving lazily. The piece of paper she had momentarily forgeten fell down landing itself on Casey's head. A light laugh left both the girls and that was when Tenten knew they would become best friends. Gathering her papers Casey stood outstreaching a hand with a warm welcoming smile on her face. "Tenten, right? Yoshigato Casey. Nice to meet you." Tenten took her hand shaking it firmly with a slight nod she replied with a smile of her own and a casual "Casey ,hunh, cool name. Nice to meet you too, im your knew roomie." and then they slipped into casual coversation, Tenten helping carry Casey's stuff as they headed to there dorm.

Casey couldnt describe how relieved she was. The feeling that all the students would be high classy and snobbs was one of her main concerns about attending. But Tenten's casual apperance and friendly attitude put her at ease. Casey was sure there would still be a few stuck up 'im too good for you' kind of people(heck there always were) but she would just ignore them and find a group were she belonged. Being the blunt 'im going to tell you how i feel rather you like it or not' kind of gal Casey knew she was, it was the only way to survive.

Leaving the humongous school Tenten lead Casey to one of the many building across a lush grass field. Building 9A stood waiting as the girls entered, Casey's jaw dropping for what seemed like the houndreth time that day at just how beautiful and large the place seemed to be. Greeting you was a large open den like area, just across the front door a staircase lead to the second floor, at the right wall a opening led to a bright yellow kitchen(if the fridge and counters in view was any indication) and at the left a small unused looking stair way lead down to a unknown location. The den furnished with four large very comfy looking grey couches, eight or so matching armchairs, a large flat-screen tv, and a cozy looking brick fireplace and mantal.

Heading up the stairs you were lead to a horisontal hallway. The words 'girls' and 'boys' printed on the wall arrows indicating to the proper directions. Pausing momentarily Casey's face taking a puzzled look she asked "We stay in the same building as the boys?" "Yep, we are required to be in our buildings by nine and our rooms by eleven," shrugging Tenten continued, "Most everyone dosn't though, as long as we are in the dorm no one really cares, sometimes during a movie night we sleep in the den." With a michevious look in her eye Casey answered with a very threatening voice (that indicated many evil... oh so very evil pranks!) "This should be fun!"

Laughing lightly both girls headed down the left to there room. "Number 7's us, there are ten on each side." with that stated Tenten threw the door open dramatically, beeming happily and stating as a sells women. "And THIS is our small piece of tranculity." Looking into the room Casey swetdroped. _This is what she calls small? Its bigger than my livingroom! _(and thats saying something considering she lived in a family of five.) It was painted a soothing cream with crimson red carpeting. Against the left wall were three queen sized beds trunks setting at the end of each, two bedside tables resting inbetween both cluttered with things, across from each bed was a desk leather computer chairs slide under them two of witch also cluttered and to the right of the first desk was a glass door leading out to a balcony that stretched across the whole back side of the girls half of the building. At the back wall was two doors leading odviously to the closet and bathroom and the front wall had three dressers resting under a mirror that was as long as the whole wall.

Clothes lay in rondom piles on the floor the hamper in the corner long sense forgetten. The bed closes to the bathroom was clad in sky blue with small pomtrees pillows, sheets and blankets freshly used and left in a mess. The middle bed ,also left in a heep, had a plain black blanket acompanied by white pillows and sheets sports printed on them. The last bed was set with a dull set of grey looking to plain and tidy compared to everything else. "Who else stays here with us?" Casey asked a little hesitant as she entered her room. "Temari, she's cool I think you'll like her. I know she'll like you. We don't have enough spontanious people around here."

As Tenten helped Casey unpack, telling her all about her friends, Casey couldnt help but smile, _I think this might not be as bad as i thought it was. Wonder what kind of people im going to meet. _

(She has a very interesting first day coming, and she doesnt even know it;P)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok lets get started with the next chapter(: same as the earlier one rate and comment and you get ice-cream!(; and it is very appreciated that ya'll took time to read my stuff! **

**disclaimer i dont own any naruto characters.**

_'derp:'= _Flashback

_'derp' _= thoughts

'(derp)' = writters pointers.

After unpacking and changing her bedding Casey decided to wait and finish unpacking after the school day was over. Tenten sat casually on the floor rummiging threw the items in one of the few brown bags Casey had brought. Resting on her new bed Casey tried not to slip into sweet slumber as she read threw the pappers Lady Tsunaude had handed her that morning. "Thirds next, right?" "Mhmmm" "You know anyone that has advanced calculous with ... Orochimaru Sensei?" Tenten froze looking up at her with a strange look on her face, "You have advanced calculous?" Nodding her head Casey sat up a eye brow raised as she looked Tenten in the eye. "Yeah, why?" "Well shit. Your my age rite? sixteen" Another nodd had Tenten bolting to her feet. "You must be smart as heck then! Only Shikmaru takes advanced classes, there really hard." Blushing at the compliment Casey shrugged tugging at a bang with a goofy smile "Really, im not that smart. This Shikamaru guy have it third?" "No, i think he has it fifth." And with this statement Casey's hopeful look deflated. Plopping back wit a mumbled "Great."

Giggling lightly Tenten perched herself on the edge of the bed. "Dont look so down im sure you will be just fine." Patting Caseys leg soothingly she continued, "I do have to warn you about the Akatsuki though." "The what?" "Akatsuki, there the local gang here. They consist mostly of seniors there are some juniors however, no one even trys to mess with them. Most of the teachers know to look the other way when it comes to them too. There all dangerous and scary as hell!" her voice rising with the last sentence. "Im pretty sure one or two have third with you, so just watchout for them. There nothing but trouble." Sitting back up Casey smirked. Back at her old school she had been good friends with the local 'gang' her quick temper and tendency to stick up for herself and others(usually with her fists) had made them flock to her. She found it easy to be around people who excepted you, all of you, and not bothered by her not so good side. Tenten however didn't need to know this (if the look she got when she talked about the Akatsuki was any clue.)

"Im sure they wont bother me, i mean its not like im gonna go in there looking for trouble, my first day anyways." Casey stated the last part more to herself than anything. Tenten smiled adding a simply "Just be carefull." and looked over at the bedstand clock. Standing up in a panic Tenten cussed "SHIT! The bells abo-" she was cut off however by the clear chiming of the school bell indicating second periods end. Jumping up also Casey sighed, fist pumping the air "LETS DO THIS SHIT!" Both girls laughed as they left building 9A behind them, speeding towards Orochimaru's class. The class however was on the second floor Tenten's on the first. Feeling guilty and knowing she would make Tenten late Casey insisted on her going alone, saying she had a map of the school and it couldnt be that hard to find anyways. After enough probing Casey managed to get her pushed off in the right direction with a promise to meet up at lunch.

Life really was a bitch though, seeing as Casey was soon lost with the warning bell ringing in her ears. _Fuck..Fuck...FUCK! _With her face down eyes scanning the map Casey turned a sharp corner, right into a wall. Landing rather hard on her ass she couldnt help the words "Fucking WALL!" slip out only to curse her stupidity as the 'wall' answered her. "Im not a wall, un." Looking up Casey met the amused face of her irritation. The boy was tall his golden blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, hair also falling loose down the back of his neck, and a fring laying over the right side of his face covering one of his sky blue eyes. He was rather short for a guy still about six inches taller than Casey's 5'2. His face slender and his body lean but built. He was clad in a black shirt the word 'BANG' written across the front inside a explotion, grey sweatpants and spariies. All in all she thought he was pretty cute but the crucked smile on his face and laughter in his eyes racked at her nerves. "YOU!" she shouted pointing acusingly at the blonde, "Me?" he asked pointing at himself his eye brows raising in fake shock.

Casey let a low growl leave her as she crossed her arms still sitting on the floor. Deidara couldnt help but smile at the girl infront of him, _She's a real spitfire,un._ Most people in school steared clear of him, being one of the main troublemakers the odvious cause. This girl however was new and none the wiser. Most of the girls that attended were to stuck up for his liking not knowing how to cut loose and have fun. "Yeah you, as the odvious cause of my tardeyness," she smirked a playful glint in her eye, "You are going to help me. And if you dont(insert careless shrugg here) i will just have to kill you." Deidara couldnt help his eyes widening and then his rawr of laughter that followed. Oh yah she was different alright. She was threatening him, Deidara Iwa, a feared member of Akatsuki. He would be mad right now if she wasnt so cute. Casey however wasnt amused as she threw her pencil successfully smaking him on the forehead with it.

"Okay now easy, yeah. Ill help you out i promise, un." Casey raised a eye brow contemplating rather he ment what he said or not. Her mind made up she smiled brightly "Yoshigato Casey. Nice to see you arent a complete ass." As she out streatched her hand Deidara couldnt help a small blush passing over him. _Shes pretty cute, yeah._ Taking it he helped her up answering sweetly with "Iwa Deidara. Im a good guy honest, un." He smiled playfully and added "Dont kill me, yeah." Laughing Casey gave him a hard look "I dont know if i will yet. I kinda need directions." "Anything for the lady, yeah. Were am i taking you, un." Deidara answered bowing dramatically. "Orochimaru's calculous class." she answered bending over and scooping up the papers she droped. "Ah, you are really lost then, un. Its on the other side of the building, yeah." Pushing him playfully Casey answered with a commanding. "Then get walking!"

Deidara did as he was told and led Casey to class. Talking the whole way, Casey felt like her and Deidara would get along good. He was funny and playful, he told her about his view on art quoting 'art is a bang! un' alot, adventures he had with his 'danna' and the times he blew up classrooms. She found it extremely hard not to laugh and smile, even adding jokes of her own so she could make him do the same. They came to her classroom sooner than she would of liked, she found herself wishing she could spend some more time with Deidara. He was extremely easy to talk too. Turning to Casey outside of the classroom Deidara snatched her scedual, quickly snanning over it. "We have second and sixth together, un!" he exclaimed happily, handing back over the paper a bright smile lighting up his whole face. "Cool! I guess we will be seeing alot of each other then." this also said with a smile. "YEAH, UN!" came his extremely energetic response. Both laughing lightly he slide the door open revealing a full dull looking classroom a man droning infront of the class.

The tall pale man standing in front of the desk turned his head sharply giving the two kids a stair saying 'you dare interupt me' that would of made a war veteran run for the hills and babies cry. Surpressing a shudder Casey gulped stepping automatically closer to Dei. Said boy was unaffected by the stair he was getting(odviously use to it.) and beaming happily because Casey had stepped closer. Orochimaru was a slinky looking fellow, tall willowy and pale. His eyes a alarming gold and rather snake like, purple makeup surrounding them, he was wearing all black making his complextion look even more powdery white, black hair hanging loosely down to his shoulders, a oura of broody danger coming off him in waves, and at first glance you would think him a very emo teenager. "Ah, Yoshigato Casey so glad you could finally join us." Came the mans calm voice thick sarcasm evident in his tone a creepy smile on his lips causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. _Why me! WHY DO I always get stuck with the scary teacher. _

Stepping into the classroom Casey blushed lightly as all eyes were now on her. "Uhm, sorry im late! I got lost, this school is huge." Scratching the back of her head she laughed nervously. "Yes, well im sure by the end of the week you will be use to things. Now we were just in the middle of a lesson so if you will find a open seat." "Oh yes sir," turning to the door she smiled "Thanks Dei, ill see you later." Nodding his head he winked playful "You bet you will Casey-chan, un." and with that he left. The room was full of whispering students the topic of all the descusions unfortunately Casey.

There were only three open seats. The first one being front row and dead center right infront of Orochimaru's desk, _Yeah FUCK THAT! Desk number two? _The second desk rested in the middle of the row against the wall and had a rather scary looking boy paractically eye rapping Casey, _Oh hell nah, i promised ma i wouldnt fight my first day and he is just askin for a whoopen...On to desk number three. _The last desk sat in the back of the room one row away from the window. A rather large guy sat in the seat between the window and empty chair a amused grin on his face as he watched Casey scan the room. Sure some people might have found that pointy teethed grin unsettling but she just found it intreeging and he was blue i mean come on awsome! Smiling she headed over to desk number three asking politely "May i sit here?" As she pointed to the empty chair and waited for his reply the whole room grew silent. Every pair of eyes practically boaring into her back.

Looking over her shoulder she saw mixed looks of horror, shock, concerned faces and even orochimaru's amused look. Frowning and rolling her eyes she couldnt see what was so bad about this seat, i mean sure the guy was huge probably around seven feet tall and blue but he seemed nice enough. A masculan chuckle pulled Casey's attention back to Mr. Blue. "Sure thing kitten, id love for you to." He drawled out pointy teeth showing. Smiling she took the seat and tried her best to ignore the gasps and murmurs. After silencing the class with a stare Orochimaru went back to his lesson before Casey 'rudely in his opinion' interupted, a sigh slipping out as she realized it was a lesson she had already covered.

After what seemed like a eternity of boredom (witch had only been like two minutes) a piece of paper slipped its way onto Caseys desk. Lifting up the messily folded piece of paper she looked to her left to find Mr. Blue innocently looking out the window. Laughing silently she opened the note to see _**Hey Its Casey rite? Hoshigaki Kisame nice to meet yah. **_writen down in a sloppy hand writing. Answering with _**Hey bro! is class always this BORING?! **_Casey folded and threw the note onto Kisame's desk, watching out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kisame's surprise when she actually wrote back. Smiling Kisame answered and this lead to a very interesting conversation.

_**K-Yah pretty mutch kitten, every now and again a student will mouth off and we get to watch Orochimaru try and feed the poor kid to his snake.**_

_**C-Holy SHIT! I find that so disturbing but i want too see it!:D**_

_**K-Lmao, Im sure you will eventually, hes one moody ass teacher! If you caugh he mite just freak on you.**_

_**C-I had a teacher like that at my old school, Bitch gave me detention for burping BURPING the hell man. **_

_**K-What? yu cant control that!**_

_**C- Yahh i kno! on the note she put 'disrupting class' like my burp really bothered anyone. Then she had the nerve to tell me it wasnt lady like, fuck tht. i dont care bout being lady like!**_

_**K-Hell if i was you kitten i would of burped right in her face! )hehehehe**_

_**C-Yahh well i cant complain she got wat was coming to her(:.I have a ? tho**_

_**K-Shoot**_

_**C- why kitten?**_

_**k- i dont kno yu seem like a kitten to me cute and small, even if yu dont like it its still ur pet name(: im not gonna stop. **_

_**C- ohh rlly well i have a pet name for you!**_

_**K-lets hear it**_

Pausing momentarily Casey looked over at Kisame, studying his features. He had broud shoulders, a strong jaw, three gill tattooes on either side of his face, and deep brown eyes with gold and grey specs. His hair was, a darker shade of blue than his body, set in the simplest way to put it 'a wave'. Then there was the toothy grin that made him look dangerously like a shark, and not to mention his hard body. Kisame was wearing a dark grey under armor shirt, fitting perfectly to his big arms and tight chest, warn jeans pulled over toned thighs and big steel toed boots. Casey found him rather attractive having that rugged 'I like it rough and you will too' look to him, sure he was blue but it was her favorite color. Stroking her imaginary beard Casey thought hard about a good pet name, all while Kisame was smirking at her sure she couldnt come up with anything he hadnt already heard a million times.

_Big Blue? No to simple... I can see someone call him sushie but i want something new...Fishstick is out...Shark boy too...sharks, sharks WAIT I GOT IT!_ Smiling triumphantly Casey dramatically grabbed the paper and wrote down his new pet name, mouthing the words 'your gonna love it' she tosed him the paper. Kisame couldnt help but smirk watching her had been amusing her face turning from concentrated to frustrated and then back to thoughtful. He was sure Casey hadnt known she was making cute faces being as lost in thought as she was. He also didnt really wanna read the note either, almost positive he had heard it before and it was probably affensive, even if she didnt mean for it to be. But with a sigh Kisame flipped open the paper, Casey looking so proud of herself he might as well amuse her.

_**You Hoshigaki Kisame who i find evil because you called me small! New pet name(she skiped several lines for anticipation) is...(more lines skipped and because they had been writting for a while) turn too the back!(written on the bottom of the paige) **_Rolling his eyes as he looked over ,to find Casey practically bouncing in her seat from excitement, Kisame turned the paper over. _**HAMMERHEAD!(:HAHAHAHAHA **_Kisame's eyes widened a split second before he fell into very loud uncontrollable laughter, Casey just a moment later joining in. Successfully inturupting the whole class. Shouting inbetween fits of laughter he hollared "Oh My GOD! Nice one kitten, I havent heard that one before!" After this declaration he fell onto the floor laughing somemore. Both seeming to forget were they were until someone clearing there throut, was heard.

Looking up still giggling lightly Casey was greated with every pair of eyes on her again. Orochimaru standing just in front of her desk had a look that screamed homicide on his face, as you could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "Missss Yosshigato, i understand you are new. However thiss isss not the proper way to act in any classsroom now iss it?" Orochimaru's voice coming out rather calm had just the slittest hissing in it. Eyes widening in complete, total and uncontrolable fear Casey answered with a small squeacked "No sir." The addressed mans lips tugged up into a satisfied smile showing he was enjoying her fear just a little too much. His head snapping to the side as he starred venimously at the blue man currently picking himself up off the floor. Both men opening there mouths to argue Casey did the only thing there was for a girl to do in a situation like this... thats right you guessed it... she wiped out her secret weapon the Baby Face.P

Allowing her big blue eyes to widen and water Casey thrusted out her bottom lip bitting it lightly makeing it swell. A soft sob was heard causing all eyes to turn back to the momentarily forgotten girl. Casey's big blue eyes had taken on a dough like innocent appearance, her bottom lip quivering as fat tears streamed down her face silent sobs racking her body. The teachers eyes widening in shock as she stuttered out a rather pitifull sounding, "P-please Oroch-ochimaru Sensei i-im sooooo sorry! Its a-all my fault. Dont p-punish Kisame-K-kun. Ill take all the punishment!" the last sentence ,said louder than the rest, barrelly understandable threw the thick crying. Horrified and at a loss at what to do Orochimaru reached out as if to confert the girl, a whimper leaving her as she squeezzed her eyes shut Casey looking prepared for him to strike her. Letting out a deep sigh the man answered as reasurringly as someone like Orochimaru could with a soft spoken "Alright, alright. Neither of you are in trouble. Just dont do it again." with the last part spoken firmly he patted her on the shoulder ackwardly.

Opening her eyes she gasped lightly "R-really?" Casey's voice holding little hope as if she expected the world to end. Stroking her shoulder reassuringly, like you would a dieing dog, Orochimaru nodded. She broke out into a heart warming smile tears still flowing "Oh thank you!" pausing only to let a small hicup excape "Your so kind Orochmaru Sensei!" Sighing heavily said teacher turned and headed back to his desk. Unknown to him a wide evilly victourious smile spread across Casey's face her eyes taking on the look of someone who had just gotten away with murder. Oh yeah, she was just that good.(THIS TOTALLY WORKS IM SERIOUS! Especially on the crueller teachers who have no idea how to handle itD hehehehe im talking from experience!) Every students mouths dropping open, were was the yelling, detentions and attempts at feeding the snake?! And then that look, she was faking?!

Glancing over at Kisame who was currently stairing wide eyed like the rest of the class, Casey winked playfully. Smiling that toothy grin of his Kisame mouthed the word 'Wow, Kitten. Im inpressed.' A silent giggle left her before she took on the baby face again when Orochimaru turned around. Blowing out a heavy breath he plopped back into his chair glancing at the new girls tear streacked face. _Her mom and Tsunaude are so gonna kill me!_Sighing again he addressed the class "No homework today, Just make sure to read the rest of Chapter 24." his voice sounding tired and wary as he closed his eyes and pintched the bridge of his noes. All students looked at each other as another wave of shock passed over them, Orochimaru ALWAYS assigned homework! The rest of the class was spent in silence all the students stairing rather conspiculously at the new girl, Casey, who was curently keeping up the act only smiling lightly at what 'Hammerhead' would write her before answering. About ten or so minutes later the bell rang indicating the end of third and the beginning of lunch.

All kids rushed to gather there things and go grab some grub. Casey staying only moments later to get her assigned book from Orochimaru, Kisame waited patiently for her leaning against the doorframe. Once in the hallway buzzying with gossip Casey could pick out a few 'I cant believe she pulled it off.' 'I think im in love!' 'She should be a actress' 'have you seen the new girl yet?-no-man you gotta see her' and 'i dont see whats so great about the bitch' gritting her teeth at the last comment she still couldnt help a small blush creeping up her cheeks, _Gah, im not use to all this attention, everyone at my old school new how i can get. _Smiling as she glanced at Kisame casually walking beside her his hands resting behind his head as he towarded over everyone she asked sweetly, "So Hammerhead, what year are you?" Casey asked wanting to distract herself from all the attention and she also was rather curious.  
"Im a senior, turrning 18 in a month or so." "Really?" the tone of her voice causing him to glance her way, "Yeah, why?" "No reason, i must be good though snaging a sexy senior on my first day." her voice flirtacious Casey stay looking ahead as she felt him chuckle beside her.

"Oh really? You snagged me hunh." He answered teasingly back. "I dunno," She gave him a big eyed inocient look, "Did i?" Blushing heavily, not use to the attention from girls, Kisame smirked, "Yup, You got me snagged good, kitten." came his honest reply. Giggling gidy like the school girl she knew she was Casey hugged Kisame tightly "YAY! Hook, line and sinker!" Hugging her back another blush hitting him he chuckled. Lost in the adorible moment they missed the strange and freaked out looks they were getting from passerbys(not that they cared.) After letting go Casey threw a "Im starving!" over her shoulder and bolted down the hallway, not quiet sure were she was going, but sure following the herds of people would take her to the cafeteria. "HEY" was heard behind her as she giggled and kept going. She may be 'small' like Kisame thinks but Casey is quick, and being small helped her dissapear in the crowd. After following her around a corner Kisame completely lost Casey, being 7'4 had its advantages as he towered over everyone searching for the little vixen. No such luck however so cussing mentally he sped off in the dirrection of the cafeteria.

Casey made it to the cafeteria pantings heavily, scanning the full room she located no sign of blue and smerked victouriously. Leaning forward lightly, hands resting on her knees, she tried to steady her breathing. Tenten noticed Casey in the doorway and jogged over to her side. Raising an eyebrow concerned when she saw Casey breathing heavy she asked, "You alright? Did something happen." "Race"-pant "Hammerhead"-pant "Got here first!"-pant, was her labored reply. Completely lost and glad she was fine and glad she won a race? Tenten snagged Caseys elbow pulling her toward the lunch line saying something about 'we gotta get it now or we dont get any'. A platinum blonge noticed the two girls and waved them over. "Ino!" Tenten called cheerfully, the blonde girl 'Ino' smiled energetically and ushered them to hurry. Getting in line Casey's eye brows shot up as a thought hit her, _She looks like Deidara-Kun! _Ino did indeed look alot like Dei her long platinum hair in a high ponytail, a large bange covering the right side of her face and even her eyes were blue. She was dressed in a tight low cut purple shirt, a black tank-top keeping to much cleavage from showing, a short denim miny skirt, and high top converses. With thick eyeliner and mascara her look screamed prep but her welcoming smile showed she might not be all bad.

"This her?" Ino asked scanning Casey from head to toe. "Yup Ino meet Yoshigato Casey, Casey meet Yamanaka Ino." Raising a thin brow Ino looked thoughtfully at Casey. Figuring she might as well break the ice, Casey smiled kindly outstreaching her hand. "Sup Ino, hope we become friends." Instead of taking Caseys hand Ino jumped her instead, hugging her tightly almost nocking her off her feet. "OH MY GAHH WE ARE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS!" came Ino's enthusiastic declaration. Casey looked wide eyed at Tenten who was laughing a sheepish look on her face as her hand scratched the back of her head.

On the other side of the room Kisame stood in the doorway searching for 'his little kitten'. A boy around 18 years old, with silver slicked back hair, and violet eyes approuched him. The guy was wearing a 'Disturbed' band t-shirt streached tight across his large frame, a strange necklace the charm a circle with a upside down triangle hanging from his neck, dark jeans and vans. "Hey Bitch!" came his enthusiastic greeting. "Hidan!" Kisame shouted smiling at him, "Help me out im looking for someone." "The fuck?! You dont see me all day and all i get is a 'help me out' no 'good to see you man' the hell?!" Came the violet eyed mans reply.

"Dont be such a baby. GOD your embarassing." Came a deep voice from behind them. "SCREW YOU, KAKUZO FUCKER!" was Hidans heated retaliation. Kakuzo was dark skined, a head full of wavy black hair stopping just above his sholders, and the same build as Kisame. Both guys being of equal height and size, often shared clothes. Most people would of been alarmed by his presense, the stitches tattooed on either side of his mouth and all over his body giving him a look of danger. Crossing his burley arms over his army green 'money honey' t-shirt Kakuzo rolled his pearsing bright green eyes. "Idiot I cant believe were related." "Same here you ass!" Ignoring his cousins statement Kakuzo turned to Kisame. Lifting a dark brow he inquired "Looking for someone?" "Yeah! Short little thing, brown hair, cute freckly face, big blue eyes a killer smile. Cant miss her!" came the blue mans rushed reply. "Shit you sound like a pussy." Hidan said laughing lightly. Hand poised in mid air ready to shove his fist down the jasinists throught, Kisame paused a very loud very girly declaration cetching his attention. "CASEY-CHANN" "The fuck?" all three boys turned to the culprit, along with half the cafeteria.

Standing in line waiting for there food were three girls casually talking completely minding there own buisness. Odviously friendly, they werent the type of people you tipically saw together. A prissy blonde, sporty brunette and curvy pranster laughing hapilly. Relization hiting Casey that even though she seemed snobby, Ino was anything but. Casey had been talking with Ino, learning that they stayed in the same building and were even next door to one another when someone screamed out her name. Turning just in time to see orange before being tackled to the ground. Panic hit Casey and her reflexes reacted, her fist shooting out and hitting whoever was ontop of her right in the nose a sickening crack following shortly after. The cafeteria fell deathly quiet other than a random "FUCK YAHH, GET THAT BITCH!" screamed in the background and the moans of the now bloody boy. Rolling off of her the boy hunched over holding his face and 'ouching' in pain. "SHIT NARUTO!" came from a unknown location somewere in the room. Casey's brows furrowing, "Naruto?" then her eyes growing wide with horror as relization hit her, "OH DEAR GOD NARUTO!?"

_Flashback:_

_"Casey-chan, HEY CASEY WAIT FOR ME!" the seven year old turned ignoring the eritated grumbles of her pink and brown haired companion. Searching the currently packed playground the addressed girl soon located her best friend. A short for his age, bright blonde haired, whiskered, blue eyed boy raced from the swing set. Smiling brightly the small girl ran quickly meeting him with a loud crash that had them both falling to the ground followed by both there giggles. "NARUTO-KUN!" "You arent leaving are you?! You cant! You havent played with me yet, I JUST GOT HERE, YOUCANT LEAVE ME!" the small blonde cried clinging to the brunette as if his life depended on it. Before she could answer a tall, also brunette, ten year old boy declared "We have to, mom wants us home before its dark. And sense im the oldest i am responsible for getting her there." Two sets of big blue begging eyes meet his irritated golden brown._

_"NO WAY! What i say goes and we have to go home." his heated tone was met by his baby sister sticking her tongue out, "Your only two years, ten months, twelve days, and seven hours older than me! Stop trying to act all grown up!" with this smartly declared she turned grabbing her companions hand before bee-lining it for a onx haired boy setting on the mary go round, a blob of bubblegum pink hair following shortly after._

_End Flashback:_

Reaching over and grasping her life long friends shoulder Casey tugged lightly making him face her. "Oh Naruto IM SOO SORRY! i didnt know it was you." Uzamaki Naruto a color blind, nuckleheaded, loudmouth, and Casey's all time best friend had been taken out of her life about two years ago. Her parents split causing Casey to move away, from there shared childhood neighborhood, with her mother. They had written but being a post for both her baby sisters and mother durring the devource had caused her too loose tauch. Being to busy between school, work, and babysitting. Naruto lifted his head eyes watering, blood gushing and lip busted still smiled sweetly at her. Casey's lip trembling as she reached out and carefully removed Naruto's hand from over his nose, tears threatening to slip out as she looked at the damage she'd done. By now there was a rather large crowd around them consisting of both students and teachers, soon Principle Tsunaude was on the seen. Eyes wide in shock she stepped forward "Give him here ill take care of him." "NO!" Casey shouted looking up at the women her head shacking as more tear brimmed her eyes. "I did this and i need to fix him." with this said she placed her hand lightly against Naruto's face. Her mother was a docter second best only to Tsunaude herself, and Erica had taught Casey everything she knew about healing with chakra. It was physically draining and mentally complex but Casey knew she could fix him. Smiling reassuringly a light broken laugh leaving her, "Dont worry ill have you good as new and running around like a retard in no time."

Caseys hand glowing a light blue she felt the tissue knitting itself back together there was even a loud crack as his nose snapped back into place. Wipping the blood away with her hand Casey sat back as Naruto watched her closely, now fully healed. There was a moment as they looked at each other, were no one said a word. _Oh geez he's gonna hate me now._ Then Naruto shouted as enthusiastic as ever "CASEY-CHAN!" and jumped her hugging tightly. Bright laughter left her as she hugged him back, "I havent seen you in two years! NARUTO-KUN!" Pulling back he giggled(a very manly giggle.) "We'll just have to make up for it by pulling amazingly awesome pranks together now!" He said offering his hand "OH I can do that" and with that they shoock on it after helping one another to stand.

"Alright nothing to see here get back to whatever you were doing." Came the principles booming cammand, after this students scattered the loud buzzing of conversation blooming again. Tsunaude turned to Casey then a light smile pulling up the corners of her mouth,"I see your mother taught you well," laying her hand on Casey's shoulder the older woman squeezed effectionetly, "Oh Lady Tsunade, please don't tell momma about this! I promised i wouldnt hit anyone on the first day." her voice laced thick with worry of dissapointing her mother Casey's head hung low. Barking a loud laugh Tsunade reasurringly informed, "Your mother was just like you during our school days, infact i even believe she was worse. Dont worry im sure she would be proud of the stunt you pulled on Orochimaru, i know i am! Old snake deserved it too." Head snapping up Casey managed to cover her shock with a evilly victorious smile, _Of course she knows already. Just like mom nothing goes by unnoticed. _"So this means im not in trouble?" her voice coming out playfully innocent caused Tsunaude to break out in more hardy laughter. "In trouble for what? I dont believe you have done anything wrong." With this stated Tsunaude left with a quick hug and ruffilying Naruto's hair affectiontly. Leaving a beaming Casey and Naruto and extremely baffled Tenten and Ino behind her.

A boy about Casey's age came running up bonking Naruto on the head then, muttering something that sounded like "Idiot!" He was modern height around six foot, his spikey brown hair adding a few extra inches. He watched Casey amusedly under his fringe, hands slipping into the deep pockets of his low-slung jeans as he surveyed her with calm, chestnut-brown eyes. "Nice one, I hope you nocked some sense into him." came his deep voiced remark as he gave her a wolfy grin. Blushing lightly Casey took in all the boys features from his strong chin, sharp angled boyishly handsome face, eyes glinted with mischief to his broad shoulders. Casey thought he was rather hot with his worn black jacket left hanging open sleeves pushed up to his elbows, loose fitting faded red t-shirt resting underneath, and that 'animalistic bad boy' look. But the thing that intrieged her the most were the bright red upside down triangles tattooed resting against his tan skin. "HEY" Naruto shouted swinging agrilly in the boys dirrection. He avoided the swing easily stepping to the side.

"Kiba's right, it was simply foolish of you to scare the poor girl like that." A voice said to Casey's left. Ripping her eyes from ogiling the boy she assumed was 'Kiba' Casey took in the three other people who had joined there little group. A guy about a head taller than Casey, a odvious heart throub his long dark brown hair laying loose, a navy green headband resting above his brow,the three top and two bottom buttons of his crisp white dress shirt left open, tight jeans laying from his slim waist, black boots thrown on the lasses left untied. A shy girl, the two looked to be related, stood to his right big innocent purple eyes standing out against her pale skin, a bright orange turtle neck riding low over her black skiny jeans, and simple brown block heals placed on her small feet. And on her other side a big dark eyed boy (with no fashion sense what so ever.) stood, his bowl cut shinny black hair meeting his bushy dark eye brows, a green pollo shirt restining over a long sleaved orange under armor was accompanied by the same colored green shorts.

"Wow, Neji Im honored. You never agree with me." came Kiba's sarcastice remark earning him a glare from said boy. "Im Huyuga Neji, and this i-" he never got to finish his sentence however as Ino bounded infront of Casey grabbing the glassy purple eyed girl and yanking her forward. "OMGAHH! Hinata this is Casey...uhh Yoshigato, " pausing in her squel Ino look behind her for confirmation, with Tentens nod she continued, "We are all gonna be BEST FRIENDS!" The girls 'Hinata's' face took on the look that of a tomato as all the blood in her body rushed to her cheecks. Bowing low Hinata whispered a soft, "Huyuga Hinata, its an honor."

Alittle taken aback by the girls behavior Casey also blushed answering with a sheepish. "Awwww, dont be like that your making me feel old. How about you just give me a hugg." As Hinata looked up a little shocked Casey didnt give her the chance to decline as she snagged the girl giving her a tight squeeze. Letting go Casey bounced back smiling excitedly at her, after she got over her state of shock Hinata smiled happily and said with more confidence "Yes. I think we will be good friends!" Something about the Huyuga girl made Casey feel slightly protective, the way she felt when it came to her younger sisters and she hoped Hinata would open up to her in the future. Pumping her fist in the air dramatically Casey turned to Kiba thrusting her hand out, "Its Kiba right?" Smiling wolfishly again Kiba grabbed her hand pulling her against his chest, a blush staining her face as she felt his hard muscles ripple with his movement. The addicting smell of spice and pine filling her senses. "Nice too meet yah." He drawled sweetly in her ear.

The forgotten big eyed boy, dressed from head to toe in bright green and orange, hugged Casey from behind yelling enthusiastically in her other ear, " IM LEE, IT IS NICE TO MEET SUCH A LOVELY BURNING LOTUS OF YOUTH!" Slidding sideways causing both boys to collide she noticed the forgotten long haired boy 'Neji' shaking his head odviously able to understand the green mans words, Casey however did not so she blew it off with a bubbly laugh. "Uhhh... Thanks it really nice to meet such a ... youthful guy like you too Lee." Unknown to Casey her words had just caused the young green beast to become quiet infatuated with her. Clutching his fist close to his chest Lee let a large completly overjoyed look take over his features as he cried 'youthful' man tears. Sighing at one of her main guy best friends antices Tenten shook her head. A large arm thrown over the new girls shoulder caused everyone to stiffen. "Casey-chan's mine sorry boys, yeah." Smiling brightly at the voice that had already become familiar the addressed girl turned hugged the blonde tightly and answering with a girly proclomation of, "DEI,DEI i found you."

Laughing lightly Dei answered with a teasing "I do believe it was i who found you, un." Opening her mouth to answer Casey was completely unprepared for being tackled the second time that day. The spikey black haired eye patch wearing boy successfully bringing his 'sempai' and Casey to the cafeteria floor with him. "Tobi like pretty lady! Pretty lady is Tobi's new best friend!"said boy cooed childishly over them. Looking up at the boy who's voice had indicated he was around twelve you can imagine Casey's shock when he was indeed not a child and looked older than her even. Several things ran threw her mind _1)They have a special program here? 2) Did he just talk in third person. and 3) He looks so cuddly(: _"Hi Tobi, why dont you be a good new best friend and get off...I cant breath!" came her soft breath laking reply as she could practically feel her spleen bust. Leaning up with a pure look of worry Tobi opened his mouth the words "Tobi is a good -" escaped before he went flieing threw the air the last of his sentence slipping out as he hit a table about ten feet away. "Boy!" A large hand grasping her forearm a thought ran threw Casey's mind, "_IM FUCKIN SICK AND TIRED OF BEING MANHANDLED!" _little did she know the thought she had screamed in her head escaped her lips in a shriek.

Kisame gently put her on her feet, his hands held infront of him as a sign of surrender as he tried too look as small as possible (witch is imposible for him.) Taking a small step towards the currently fuming girl he look like someone approuching a preditor that had been backed into a corner. Naruto currently wanting to find a corner of his own and hide, knowing just how Casey could get sometimes. Seeing the way 'Hammerhead' was approuching her, Casey's anger left, a small smile tugging at her lips and she would of laughed...would of the key word. "SHIT, This bitch has a mouth on her!" Her smile instantly fell from her face, the voice she vaugly remembered from screaming profanities earlier setting her over the edge, slowly she turned her glare on the loud mouthed grey haired guy. If looks could kill Hidan would be dead, if her glare could touch his skin he would burn, but that only seemed too fuel the idiot more as he held a smugg look on his face laughter twinkling in his violet eyes. "What did you just call me?" her voice was calm and ohh so sweet, sickingly even. And at this point Naruto had afficially shit his pants. All second years glanced inbetween her and Naruto, the idiot wasn't affraid of anything and the blonde currently looked like he was stairing into the eyes of the devil himself. "What bitch are you deaf?" Just the slightest twitch of the brunettes eye changed, her face held in the calm unmoved glaring, an aoura that promised pain practically dancing around her. All heads snapping to the jashinist looks of horror filling there faces.

There were many thoughts running threw the group of teens, but everyone in the group was silent. Even the two people standing to the side completely unnoticed as they had been watching the whole exchange held there breath. "Don't call me that." She simply stated her eyes just daring him to say it again. Deidara took a step towards her nervously "Easy, yeah. He is always like this, un." nothing not even a reaction, she just stood there and waited. Hidan really was enjoying this too much though, all other student too affraid of him or there reactions to boring but not her no apparently not. Hidan opened his mouth face smugg, "What are you gonna fuckin do about it bi-"**BAM!** He never got to finish, his voice hitting a high pitch as her foot connected with his man jewels. His voice hitting such a high pitch it even would of made opera singers jelious. Silence followed as the jashinist double over in pain. The shortest and the only female out of the group of observers smiled sweetly to herself, her honey eyes shining with memories, _Now THATS the Casey i know!hehe Asshole desserves it too! _

_Flashback:_

_A blue haired girl sat alone at one of the many cafateria tables. Munching on her nasty balony sandwitch, her brother had prepared that morning, as girls her age plopped down at the table to her left. Snickering as they gossiped about her not even bother to keep there voices low, purposfully so she could hear. A particular nasty comment said about how 'she was a wierdo nerd who dyed her hair for attention' was louder than the rest causing most of the cafeteria to turn and glance her way. Letting out a sign she kept her eyes on her sandwitch, not because she was shy or ashamed but simple because it was smarter not to show a reaction. Cacilling darkly the girls continued there verbal torments. _

_POW! Ecoed threw the cafeteria, all asaulting comments stoping, a loud shriek of pain following shortly after. Turning just it time to see Skyler 'the gossip queen herself' hit the floor the blue hair girl tried to contain her llaughter. Standing over her, just behind the table, a blue eye girl stood lunch tray still lifted midair her food now currently on the floor. Lifting her foot the brunette brought it down hard on Skyler's hand, ringing another shout of pain from her. Being the same age as the bluenette(meaning blue hair) Casey was known to be overly blunt and honest for a thirteen year old, she was also violent when she felt it nessecary. "Anyone else have something to say?" When she was met with silence, the only noise Skyler's wimpering, Casey smiled turning to her friend, "Sorry im late, Mr. Quier-man kept me after class." with the volgar nickname she had for her most hated teacher(Ever) stated she slide across from her honey eyed friend and they ate in total confort. _

_End Flashback: _

A sweet threatening smile spread over Casey's face as she look at the man who was currently her height(because he was doubled over, btw) "That." was all she stated, Tobi bouncing up to her side and hugging her tightly "YAY CASEY-CHAN, TOBI IS SO PROUD OF YOU! Hidan is a BAD boy." Laughing lightly she smiled sweetly, completely forgetting her anger, as she patted his head affectionatilly, "Hey Tobi-kun, are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Tobi beamed proudly at her and stuck the superman pose, "Tobi is fine! Tobi's Sempai's do it all the time." Looking over at Kisame and Deidara Casey raised a delicate brown brow, frowning slitely. They both laughed nervously, "You heard him, yeah. He's fine, un." Casey's frown deepened until a bored, "Deidara throws like a girl anyways." was heard. For the first time Casey noticed that there were two other people with them. "Oh, hi...Who are you?" "I DO NOT THROW LIKE A GIRL, YEAH! Shut up Sasori, un."

A short third year boy stood there infront of them, and smirked. He was no taller than she, and his eyes were a shiny reddish brown, his hair a messy sandy red. He held out his hand toward her "Casey right, it was hard to get your name Idiot over there kept calling you his 'damsel in distress'." Rolling her eyes at the last statement and taking his hand Casey couldnt help but notice his black baggie t-shirt the picture of a voodoo doll outlined in deep blue, the poor doll had needles sticking out of its poor body everywere one of the purple button eyes missing. A chain was hanging from the pocket of his deep dark purple almost black cargo pants, hanging from the chain was another small voodoo doll this one holding random needles and safety pins. _Is this dude into voodoo? That would be so awsome! _"Yahh Casey, and your Sasori?" She asked shacking his hand, with a bored look in his strange eyes he nodded. Frowning to herself Casey could help but wonder if this guy was stoned. Turning she glanced at the other boy currently beaming with happiness, why? well Casey had no idea.

Opening her mouth to ask his name Casey was inturupted by the very man she truly was planning on murdering. "Kakuzo fucker! Be nice to her, this bitch is awsome!" Another, much harder than before, kick rendered Hidan on his knees. A vein practically pulsing in her forehead Casey sighed turning to Hidan, her hands resting on her hips. "I thought i told you not to call me that. I have a name ass-wipe use it." Casey's voice coming out sturn yet nurturing like that of a tirred mother disiplining her retarded child. Taking care of and often punishing her younger sisters Casey had mastered this type of tone. A large hand gripping hers and slidding it off her hip caused her head to snap away from the currently winded Jashinist. The burley unnkown man held Caseys left hand inbetween his dark ones. His eyes shinning with respect and admiration she had the sudden feeling the guy would hit a knee and propose undying love and it freaked her out. "Yango Kakuzo." he gruffly informed her, shacking her hand in both of his firmly. Smiling sheepishly she answered with a polite, "Yoshigato Casey, nice to meet you."

When someone cried out her name again and pulled her into a rib-cracking hug Casey only sighed, not even bothering to get irritated. If being new ment you were going to be thrown around like a rag-doll then so be it. Blue whisps of hair tickled her noes as her current attacker cooed out her name a second time. Eyes widening she turned her head slightly and located a white oragami flower that was all too familiar. "Konan?!" Giggling a confirmation Casey's arm wrapped tightly around the girl, returning the hug with equal enthusiasm. Pulling back slightly so they were face to face Casey couldnt help being shocked. Konan had grown quiet alot sense Casey had last seen her at thirteen. Her amazingly natural blue hair was pulled up in its traditinal slopy side bun white orogami flower resting atop her head, her honeyed eyes adorning light mascara and golden sparkily eye shadow, her once rounded face had slimmed giving her a elegant womanly appearance and she had gained quiet a few inches on Casey. "Oh woahh Konan, you got so pretty!" blushing at the compliment her whole face glew with joy. "Me look at you! I didnt thing your eyes could get any bluer." pulling back she looked her long missed friend head to toe. "And you've gotten huge curves! God you put a pornstar to shame!" Wrapping her arms around herself Casey's face reddened rivaling that even of Hinatas.

Feeling everyones eyes on her again Casey took on a playful look, her moment of embaricment passing, might as well shock the hell outta everyone right. "Oh girl, my curves arent the only thing that put pornstars to shame!" Konan's eyes widened before she smiled and Casey could practically hear all the dirty thoughts the boys were thinking. A throughty chuckle washed over Casey and a soft "Glad to see you havent changed." caused her to glance left. Sea blue eyes widened in shock before she jumped the owner of the voice. Casey's arms rapped around his neck as she streached on her tip-toes nusiling into the crook of his neck, raven hairs tickling her cheeck as his masculan sent filled her noes. Answering with a teasing, "Of course not Ita-kun, I love the way i am and ill never change." Pulling her closer and nussiling his face in her brown locks he chuckled again. It was true Casey was a small ball of crazy, teasing and playfull, stubern as a mule and extremely honest. Itachi found himself extremely sadened by the loss as she pulled back a puzzled frown marring her face. He knew what she was gonna say even before the words left her soft pink lips, "Wait, does this mean Sasuke's here too?" Frowning he nodded his head, pulling back Casey wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging gently. Her cheecks puffing irritably she growled out "GREAT!" words dripping with sarcasm. Her eyes brightened however as she turned to Naruto. "Does that mean Sakura-chan is here too?"

Everyone stiffined at the name, Tenten and Ino frowning dislike evident in there eyes, Kiba and Neji sneered, and Lee looked as if his puppy had just been stabbed over and over then kicked while it was down and Naruto looked worse than all of them. Naruto's eyes took on a sad glint, almost as if he was mournings, his shoulders slumped and heartbreak was evident in his features. Casey was looking so hopeful and happy, eager, her blue eyes shining like the sun a pool of warmth Naruto always wanted too see her like this. How was he going to tell her? "Sakura's here yeah." Casey's brows furrowed in a frown something was up, the three of them had been friends sense before they could walk. Naruto leaving off the chan wasnt right he always called them that it was a sign of love. "She's... different. Not the same Sakura we knew,she changed and it hasnt been for the better." Casey's features broke, her eyes growing a darker blue with her mood change, the bright smile fell, a look of hurt and confushion passing over her, her bottom lip even began to quiver. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?! Sakura cant change she's our family! Family sticks together no matter what!" Casey's voice was shaky as memories flooded her.

_Flashback:_

_Rocks flew, hitting skin causing more bruises to form, whimpering the pink hair girl cowered. She sat there knees pulled up to her chest as her arms blocked her tear streaken face. Laughing maliciously the kids tormenting the small girl continued there asault with more fevor. All passerbys feeling pity but other wise doing nothing to help. The kids only getting more violent with every passing moment were inturupted when one of them was tackled ruffly to the ground. Big watery emerald eyes peeked out and met with inraged and concerned swirling blue. "Sakura-chan its ok! Were here now everytin is fine." the blue eyed girls slitely country voice soothed. Sakura answered with a low cry as she wrapped her arms around one of her best friends. Opening her mouth to squeck out a answer the bubblegum haired girl was inturrupted by a loud declaration._

_"Leave Sakura-chan alone! If you wanna pick on someone im right here!" the blonde yelled looking up at the other kids as he lay sprawled over the boy he tackled. Kicking Naruto roughly in the side a brown eye girled answered, "Oh look the freak has actually got some friends. Stay out of this brat! It doesnt concern you." Being only five the kick sent Naruto flying of the boy and landing roughly in the grass. "HEY!" someone screamed causing all the older kids to look up just in time for a large rock to hit the girl in the face. Casey stood in front of a still blubbering pinkette her body shacking with rage. The older boy who had been tackled jumped up grabbing his crying sister as she held her face. "You dont like it either do you!" Casey answered hotly, without waiting for a reply she continued, "So just GO AWAY! and leave my friends alone." Taking his sister in his arms the leader of the ground sent them a look before rushing his sister home, the others following shortly after. Naruto who was setting were he landed yelled angrily after the desending backs of seven year olds. A small whisper caused both angry kids to turn._

_Restating her unheard question Sakura whipped her eyes. "Why are you guys always so nice to me?" Naruto quickly answered with a "its what friends do!" Giving him a small frown Sakura asked. "But why be friends with me? I only get picked on and you in trouble." Casey who had been silently watching, answered simply no room for arguement in her tone. "Its cause your family, and family always stick together!" Looking up wide eyed, tears began to flow more from her emerald eyes. Sputtering in panic Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulders as Casey sat down laughing lightly. Thrusting her pinky finger out the brunete smiled warmly at her confused friends. Wiggling her small finger she stated, "Family, now and forever!" "Yahh!" and with the blonde boys enthusiastic holor the three kids intertwined there pinky fingers. "Now and forever, we stick together." Sakura whispered as they all nodded in agreement._

_End Flashback:_

The look on Naruto's face indicated he was remembering the same as Casey. Head hung low he whispered, "Im sorry." Guilt hit Casey as her petite brows furrowed, reaching out she flipped the blonde lightly on the forhead. When he looked up he saw the same bright smile he knew and loved as Casey stuck her tongue out, causing him to laugh like she knew it would. "It doesnt seem like you've changed on me, were still family right?" her question drawing the whiskered boy from his thoughts as he thrust his chest out proudly, "Hell yeah! No way your gettin rid of me, even these guys are your family now!" Laughing with the blonde she turned to look at all the new people she'd met and old friends she'd found.

Kisame,Deidara and Konan were smiling reasuringly, Itachi held his traditional smirk but everyone who new him well enough knew he was happy. Hidan had his noes barried in his phone, Kazuzo looking fondly at the wallet in his hands. Sasori looked like he was spacing, wile Ino and Tenten were smiling. Neji smirked lightly, Lee still crying man tears(at the beuatiful moment of youth.) "Well shit Naruto, we have one weird ass lookin family." Konan laughed as a low growl left Kiba. "HEY! Were not weird looking!" a soft giggle left Casey as she smiled up at him. "She's right all you guys look like freaks." this stated with malous caused all head too turn in the direction of a tall red head. The girl was clad in a black small shirt her taned stomich peeking out at the bottom, the only thing covering her from the belly botton down were tight gym shorts and clear strap heels resting on her feet. Noes crinckling in discust Casey couldnt help the relization that the girl was a prostotute in training. Sneering at them the girl pushed the small framed glasses farther up her noes, her matted red hair swaying as she threw her hip out hand resting lightly.

"I mean no affence to the Akatsuki present. However i feel the rest of you deserved some clearification." Ino stepped forward her arms crossing as she sneered back with equal malous, "Karin, what are you doing here." Not even sparing the blonde a glance Karin kept her eyes on Casey studying her from head to toe. "Hmmm, your the new girl hunh. Your cute ill give you that. Come with me ill introduce you to some worthy people, you dont wanna be friends with" pausing in her statement Karin cut her dark eyes in the dirrection of Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and lee, "these people." Kiba and Neji growled, Hinata's eyes fell to the floor, and Tenten took a step forward ready to retaliate. Before anyone of her friends could say anything however, Casey's laughter rang threw the cafiteria. Leaning forward Casey wiped away a imaginary tear and met Karins eyes. "Im sorry but if any of your 'worthy people' dress like you, i think im good were im at." Casey's tone holding discust as she crossed her arms. Karin stared at Casey a moment in disbelief as every pair of ears that heard the statement busted into laughter. "You Bitch!" Karin hissed out as her face reddened from embaricement.

Rolling her sea blue eyes Casey turned towards the lunch counter, "Yahh whatever, can you just leave please. I'd like to actually be able to keep my lunch down when i eat it." And with her feelings stated she walked off dismissing Karin's existance. Once in line the group quickly followed. Casey was snagged by Ino and Tenten, squeezing her tightly Ino beamed happily chirping sweetly "OH GAWW, I love you!" Hugging the girls back Casey glanced at Tenten. "Didnt you say something about the Akat-whatever earlier? Who are they?" Laughing the brown eyed girl scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "You actually already know most of them." Confusion passed threw her blue eyes as Casey looked at her group of friends. "Surprise, yeah" Deidara said winking playfully. "Really?" Hidan laughed stepping closer to her and winking also "Fuck yeah babe, dont forget it." Blue eyes rolled as her hand came up pushing the violet eyed boy lightly. "I thought you said they were scary?" "We are scary." Kakuzo stated simply causing Casey to giggle.

"Yeah, about as scary as a puppy maybe." she answered teasingly, Kisame laughed while Kakuzo looked dumb founded. Bouncing up Tobi cheered "YAYYY, Casey-chan still loves us!" Pating the one eyed boy affectionately Casey turned grabing her tray and paying for it. "Tobi too hunh, well you guys gotta tell me all about it when we sit down."


End file.
